A communication system may include a mobile communication network, such as a cellular telecommunications network, connected to an IP communication network, such as the Internet. The communication system may provide mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, smartphones, and Internet of Things (IoT) devices, with voice and/or data communication services.
The mobile device may operate to receive these services on the mobile network with use of a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM). The SIM may run on a microprocessor of a “smart card” or “SIM card” which is removable from or permanently affixed to the mobile device, or may otherwise run as a “soft SIM” where SIM functionality executes on another microprocessor of the mobile device. The SIM may be provisioned with a profile to enable communication and connectivity for the device.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.